Closer to You
by JudyNFran
Summary: Because of Jounouchi's massive crush on Yuugi (who's happily dating Anzu) Honda has to take a more direct approch.... [Main: Honda/Jounouchi]
1. Chapter 1

"Jounouchi...."  
  
The blond didn't seem to hear his friend as his eyes looked almost wistfully at the smallest member of the group. Yuugi was laughing embarrassedly as Anzu gently teased him. The girl bent down to whisper something in his ear and his face grew as red as the tips of his hair. "Mou, dame yo, Anzu!" he exclaimed as she laughed.  
  
"Ne, Yuugi," Jounouchi spoke up. "I got some new cards in my deck, maybe this weekend we could--"  
  
"Gomen yo, Jounouchi-kun," Yuugi near grimaced in apology. "Anzu and I are already--"  
  
Honda signed, tuning out the conversation in favor of stabbing at the cafeteria food with his fork. Was Jounouchi that blind? What was this, the 4th time this week the blond had tried to set up a dueling date with Yuugi and gotten turned down? He gave a snort at his own term. As if it weren't any more painfully obvious what Jounouchi was trying for. Even KAIBA had picked up on the blonds pathetic crush on the small duelist, anyone could tell by how the young CEO's insults shifted. Honda scowled again, stabbing into the mystery meat yet again. And the more Jounouchi tried, the more Anzu did her best to prove she'd already won over him, meaning Yuugi more and more was pulling away from the group as his girlfriend took up more and more of his time. "Not like I mind that," Honda muttered to himself. The more time that Anzu spent with Yuugi, the more time Honda got with Jounouchi, even if the boy would talk of near nothing beyond Yuugi and dueling. One of these days, he was just going to---  
  
"Honda-kun? Daijoubu...?"  
  
The boy turned to see Bakura looking at him with concerned eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine," he dismissed, turning back to his tray. He gave a small sigh, seeing the now ruined lunch an slightly dented plastic under it. No wonder Bakura was concerned. Briefly he looked over to see if Jounouchi had noticed, but, as usual, the blond was talking cards with Yuugi while Anzu tried to make the smaller boy squirm. "Wasn't hungry and you know how the lunch is," he continued.  
  
Bakura nodded slightly, looking down at his own untouched meal.  
  
Honda looked at him. "How bout you, you okay?" he asked, shifting attention from his frustration over Jounouchi to the paler boy. "You seem kinda... down."  
  
Bakura gave a small embraced smile. "I guess I am..." he said softly, not looking up.   
  
"Anything you want to talk about?"  
  
The boy was quiet a moment before speaking. "There's... this person, that I like, that I have for a while, but that person doesn't seem to realize I exist," he said softly, one finger poking at the napkin on his lap.   
  
Honda nodded. "That definitely tough," he sympathized. "I know how painful it can be."  
  
"Because of Shizuka-chan? I know you liked her..."   
  
Honda paused, then nodded. "Yeah. She never really saw what I was trying to do," he shrugged, poking at his mutilated lunch again. "Damned Otogi," he muttered before looking up at Bakura again. "You have to be forceful to get someone's attention. Subtly just gets completely missed."  
  
Bakura hesitated. "Demo..."  
  
"You like this person?"  
  
The pale haired boy nodded, blushing slightly.   
  
"So do something that'll get you noticed, but in a good way, making an ass out of yourself never works well." He looked over at Jounouchi and made a face.   
  
Bakura was quiet a long moment, then nodded. "Arigatou, Honda-kun," he smiled. "I'll try."  
  
Honda smiled as the boy excused himself from the table, idly wondering who it was the Bakura had a crush on. He found himself watching Jounouchi again as his mind mused on the conversation. He gave a small chuckle at himself. 'Be forceful, eh?' he thought. 'Maybe I should take my own advice...' 


	2. Chapter 2

~chapter 2~  
  
"You do know he's straight, right?"  
  
Jounouchi started, turning. "Honda no yarou!" he exclaimed, scowling at the taller boy. "The hell are you trying to do, sneaking up on me like that!"  
  
Honda gave a snort. "I called your name three times, moron," he retorted twacking the blond lightly upside the head. "Get your head out of the clouds before a jet takes it off."  
  
Jounouchi scowled again, crossing his arms. "I was thinkin', okay?"  
  
"Staring longingly at Yuugi's more like it," the taller boy retorted.  
  
"I was not!" Jounouchi countered, defensively.   
  
"Then what were you thinking of, huh?" Honda pressed.  
  
"Card stuff. You know, dueling," the blond replied with a sulk.  
  
"You're a shitty liar."  
  
"I'm not lying!"  
  
"You don't sigh like a love struck girl about cards!"  
  
Jounouchi took a step back. "I didn't sigh!" he defended quickly. "I yawned!"  
  
Honda gave a snort. "You didn't stretch your arms."  
  
The blond blinked. "What?"  
  
"You stretch your arms when you yawn. You were sighing. Just admit it."  
  
"Fine!" Jounouchi scowled, crossing his arms again. "I was sighing, okay? Doesn't mean anything."  
  
"When you sigh like that? Hell yes it does! You've been pining over Yuugi ever since he started going out with Anzu!"  
  
"I have not! I just get bummed I don't see him as much because the stupid bitch takes   
  
up all his time!" Jounouchi scowled again.  
  
"She's only doing it so she doesn't have to see you fawning over Yuugi like a girl." Honda clasped his hands together in mocking imitation. " 'Oh Yuugi! I got this new card! Show me how it woooorks?' " Honda batted his eye lashed briefly before dropping the act.   
  
"I don't act like that," Jounouchi sulked.  
  
Honda rolled his eyes. "He's straight, Jounouchi. He only sees you as a friend and he has a girlfriend."  
  
"I'm straight too!" Jounouchi protested. "You've SEEN my tape collection!"  
  
"I've seen you WATCHING your tape collection. You look at the guys as much as the girls in them."  
  
"Do not!" Jounouchi's voice held a tint of panic.  
  
Honda shook his head. "You do. Just admit it. It's not like there's anything wrong with it."  
  
Jounouchi scowled, but said nothing.  
  
Honda looked at his friend a moment before moving closer, nearly pinning the blond against the wall.  
  
"Honda! What the hell are you doing!" Jounouchi exclaimed, eyes wide in near panic.  
  
Honda's hazel coloured eyes stared deeply into Jounouchi's brown, searching them for something. Slowly, he leaned closer until their noses were touching.  
  
"Honda," the blond's voice trembled slightly. "What are you--?!"  
  
"You talk too much," Honda decided before covering his friends lips with his own.  
  
Jounouchi's eyes went wide in shock and he froze.  
  
Slowly, Honda pulled away, searching his friends face for a reaction. "Well?" he prompted.  
  
Jounouchi stared a moment longer before shaking his head near violently and pushing Honda back, breath coming quickly. "What-- what the fuck was that?!" he demanded, shaking slightly.  
  
"A kiss, moron, what do you think it was? Do I have to show you again?"  
  
"No!" Jounouchi put his hands up in protest, taking a step back. "Just-- just--" He put a nervous hand through his bangs. "Fuck, Honda, what the hell did you-- I mean, you just don't DO that!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You-- you just don't! Especially not to your friends! Shit, man! Are you trying to kill me?"  
  
"No, I'm trying to--"  
  
"I don't want to know!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "Just-- just don't talk, okay? And-- and don't come near me!" The blond turned and nearly ran from the room.  
  
Honda gave a sigh. "Well that went wonderfully..." he muttered.  
  
---  
  
Notes:  
  
Sorry, the chapters are turning out rather small. ^^; They're more like.. mini chapters. ^^ Really sorry. Will be trying harder to at least get em out faster if not larger.   
  
To Weird: Sorry, no triangle this fic. :)  
  
To Angel Fire: Sorry, Jounouchi is not yours. If he's anyone's, he beleongs to the Mangaka who created him. If you don't like yaoi pairings, please head the warnings and don't read further.  
  
Thanks to everyone for the reviews! Please continue to review and please feel free to nit this fic to peices so I can inprove it. ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Bakura looked up as Honda sat down next to him with a sigh. "Daijoubu...?" he asked, concerned as he closed the book he was looking through.   
  
"Eh, I don't know," Honda admitted. "Think I just fucked something up majorly."   
  
"With Jounouchi-kun?"   
  
Honda looked up sharply. "How'd you know?"   
  
"He was just in here looking for Yuugi-kun. He was upset about something but didn't want to talk about it."   
  
"How bad was he?"   
  
"He was shaking a little like he just found out there was going to be a major test or something," Bakura nodded, reaching for another book in the large pile he had near him. "Or like when he found out he'd have to risk loosing his Red Eyes in Kaiba-kun's Battle City," the paler boy smiled. "Whatever it is, I'm sure he'll be fine. Jounouchi-kun is like that."   
  
"Heh, yeah," Honda smiled fondly. "So what's with all the books?" he asked, changing the subject. "You doing an extra credit paper or something?"   
  
Bakura gave a small embarrassed smile. "Not-- not exactly..."   
  
Honda frowned slightly, picking up one of the books and reading the title. "'Top strategies of Chess Champions.' 'A Hundred and One Chess Matches' 'How to Win at Chess.'" He looked over at Bakura again, expression curious. "What's with all the Chess books?"   
  
The paler boy looked down. "I took your advice," he said softly with a small smile.   
  
Honda raised an eyebrow before reaching for another book. "The Chess Career of Kaiba Gozaboro'....?!" His eyes widened in realization. "Bakura, you didn't...."   
  
"Not yet. I need to think up a strategy so I'll have a good chance of winning first."   
  
"Bakura..." Honda nearly groaned. "You should have said...! I never would have told you that if I woulda known it was KAIBA! I though you were trying to get the attention of a girl or something!"   
  
Bakura didn't look up, playing with his hands. "Gomen... I didn't want you to think...." he trailed off, uncomfortably.   
  
"That you were insane for liking Kaiba?" Honda sighed, leaning back in his chair. "You'd have better luck with Yuugi."   
  
Bakura blinked at the taller boy. "You don't think I'm a freak for liking boys...?" he asked in meek wonder.   
  
Honda gave a snort of laughter. "Nah. You're in good company," he smiled, giving the paler boy a pat on the shoulder.   
  
Bakura blinked again in confusion before his eyes went wide. "Aaa! You and Jounouchi-kun...!! So that's why...?"   
  
Honda nodded with a sigh. "I kissed him and he freaked," he admitted.   
  
Bakura nodded. "Jounouchi-kun doesn't seem the type to easy accept that things aren't as he sees them. You and Jounouchi-kun always seemed very close so maybe if you give him some time to get used to the idea...?" he suggested.   
  
"Maybe," Honda mused.   
  
"Or you could always just jump him."   
  
Honda stared at his innocent smile of his friend a moment in shock before giving a laugh. "Tempting, but he'd probably beat the shit out of me for it," he grinned, shaking his head slightly. He gave a sigh, getting up. "If he comes through here again--" he paused, unsure what to say.   
  
"I'll give him a sympathetic ear," Bakura smiled. "And try and convince him that it's okay."   
  
Honda smiled. "Thanks."   
  
--  
  
Author's Note: For more on Bakura's side of this story, please read 'First Kiss' 


End file.
